The invention is related to the filed of memory storage devices, and in particular to a high density molecular memory storage and read and write apparatus.
The electron spin, an intrinsic magnetic moment derived from quantum mechanics, has been a fascinating subject of interest; playing an important role in our everyday life. Utilizing these spin states in electronics has lead to the field of spintronics that has revolutionized the realm of data storage, sensing and power applications, providing major technological impacts to the life of people. The discovery of giant magnetoresistance (GMR) effect, used in a read-head sensors in hard drives has allowed to increase the storage density to ˜1 Tbyte/inch′ and more. This field received a special recognition with a Nobel prize for Physics in 2007. Currently, there is an increased activity from materials research perspective to understand and develop spintronics devices using new interesting materials like, carbon nanotubes, graphene, topological insulators and also organic semiconductors (OSs) for technological applications.